


Random Escape The Night Crack Theories that will probably get me more hated

by Cinnamonrollseverywhere



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Theories, Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonrollseverywhere/pseuds/Cinnamonrollseverywhere
Summary: #Tanaswalletforseason5ofetnAlso Tanaswallet is my otp.





	Random Escape The Night Crack Theories that will probably get me more hated

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **_  
** SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **  
** BEWARE THIS HAS SPOILERS DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ESCAPE THE NIGHT, OR I GUESS YOU KNOW? **  
** ALSO, PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY tHiS OnLy JoKE AND I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M TOO OVERLYDRAMATIC, and I don't actually think these are true, but here are 5 crack theories! And most importantly enjoy, love youʕ•ᴥ•ʔ/♡!!!**  
  
Kerrie never died and with her powers, she secretly was friends with Kerrie Graceffa, and Kerrie 'Hoey' Graceffa got her out of Everlock, and she came back.

Alex was secretly Jack from Titanic, I don't really have proof for this crack theory, but like it's really early in the morning (when I first thought of this), and I randomly thought of this, so my proof is that they both died in water, they both are great artists, and "PaiNt Me LiKe OnE oF YouR FreNcH GiRLs".

The Possession AU was the reason why Season 4 was created, my proof is that etn premiered on the same day as the person who (I think?) started the AU's birthday, and coincidentally the Cursed God who appears in the possession au, appeared in Season 4.

Tim's wallet and Tana's lollipop were secretly in every season examples: "OAauUw my wallet was in the car" (S1), "Oh my wallet was in those pants you guys-" (Also S1), *_insert Tana throwing the lollipop rip you robbed legends.* (_S2), We can see in Willy's origins we can see a tiny lollipop so I believe that they might be Tana's lollipop shrunk down. (S3), "and you stole my wallet!1!1!"(S4).

And finally, the iconic Tyler Oaktree's cameo in S4 was warning rune. Now before you call me crazy, here's what I think went down. Obviously Tyler made a whole career for himself after his iconic, and legendary single?: Swoop and check because that was a bop. So since etn had a bigger budget for this season they were able to afford the musical artist Tyler Oakley, and he sung warning rune, everyone was amazed and shook.


End file.
